PRIORITY-SETTING STAGE The IAC will use the following criteria to identify resource needs: 1) Do investigators have access to sufficient materials to conduct their research and are they being obtained in a timely manner? IAC deliberations will clarify whether mechanistic solutions (e.g. advocating a streamlined (or purchasing card) ordering system) is indicated. Infrastructure needs will be determined by considering questions such as the following: 1) Is there adequeate administrative support to adapt workload to demand? 2) Is there adequate access to mentors by mentees? 3) Are meetings occurring between partnership participants within their own institution? 4) Are distance-conferencing capabilities adequate in quality and in ease of use? 5) Are adequate travel resources available for face-to-face training and research interactions? Remedies for imbalanced infrastructure needs will involve prioritization and shifting of resources to bridge gaps in the partnership support structure. In some cases partnership needs will entail negotiation with institutional leadership for additional resources, access to support staff, or departmental co-sponsorship of activities. IAC consideration of long-term partnership needs may lead to recommendations for joint institutional recruitment of faculty in specific areas. In year Two of the partnership, the Annual Retreat will also involve "Concept Mapping" exercises to identify common and disparate priorities and strategies among partnership stakeholders. The goal of these exercises will be to elaborate commonalities and differences between stakeholders regarding partnership priorities, infrastructure and logistic requirements for successfully meeting priorities, and long-term visions for the partnership. Concept mapping is a formal methodology for obtaining and analyzing group input in developing action plans, strategic planning, implementation and evaluation of initiatives (4). A recent example of the utility of this approach was in the planning of a statewide health initiative in Hawaii (5). The Administrative Core will arrange concept mapping exercises through consultation as part of partnership retreats conducted early in the first year and in the third year of the grant period.